


foreign, f-o-r-e-i-g-n, foreign.

by andpeggles



Category: The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee - Finn/Sheinkin/Reiss
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Family, Gen, Ok I lied, Olive deserves happiness, One Big Happy Family, i didnt arguee i was fine with it, i mean at first it was chips parents adopted olive, i never make olive happy this is insane, i was like "ok", now my friend was like "write about rona adopting olive", olive is still sad for like half of this fic, rona ur the best, wow? i made olive hAPPY? nooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggles/pseuds/andpeggles
Summary: olive ostrovsky didn't know what it felt like to feel safe in her home. until rona lisa peretti took her out of it.-aka my friend told me to make a fic and i did.-ONE SHOT; WRITTEN BY andpeggles; 25TH ANNUAL PUTNAM COUNTY SPELLING BEE





	foreign, f-o-r-e-i-g-n, foreign.

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to bridgette because nobody reads spelling bee fics on ao3 and compared to my other fics this will have little to no viewers. for you, love ya bestie <3
> 
> tw: domestic violence, abuse, yelling, stomping, screaming

rona lisa peretti didn't know what to think of the small girl with the pink overalls and rainbow socks.

first, she was surprised. the girl was smart, yet shy, and reminded her a lot of herself. but then, she started getting nervous for the girl. what 12 year old takes the bus half way across town by herself? what 12 year old doesn't have parents taking care of them, and cheering them on at competitions? and what 12 year old can't bring the entrance fee because their dad didn't bring them to the competition? it kinda made rona sick to her stomach.

she also didn't know what to think when her dad still didn't show up 30 minutes after the bee had ended. william refused to go home until olive was picked up and talked with her for the first 15 minutes, before his parents basically physically dragged him out of the gymnasium. rona sat down next to olive on the bleacher.

"i'm sorry, ms peretti, i don't mean to stay long, i can still take the bus home if i have to!" olive said as she rummaged through her pockets for extra change, or bus passes. rona quickly stopped her and set down her hands. olive's lips pursed and she looked down, almost embarrassed.

"that won't be necessary, olive. i'll stay here with you until your dad comes." rona needed to know what was going on at olive's home. as an adult it was her responsibility to figure out if what was going on with this child was safe or not. "olive, dear, how long has your mom been in india?"

olive almost said on cue, "11 months-" before realizing her mistake, "i-i mean 7 months. sorry. i get my.. evens.. mixed up."

"olive, i know your dad wasn't here today. i also know he has been working a lot, but when he is home... does he ever-" olive tensed until she was as stiff as a board, her eyes fixated on her shoes. she knew what was about to be asked, and she wouldn't let it happen. olive was shy, but she was sure.

"no. no." her eyes were still on her shoes, and her body was still frozen on the bleachers. "i-i just wanna go home."

rona nodded. she took out olive's phone and put her number in as a contact. "if you ever need anything. i'm a phone call, or a text, away." olive nodded and her shoulders dropped, almost as if in relief. rona couldn't tell if she was relieved that she had a contact to take her in, or relieved that the subject about her dad had dropped.

they heard a honking noise come from outside. her phone dinged and the words:

Dad  
\- Come on.

flashed across the screen. olive quickly gathered her things, and ran out the door.

"goodbye, olive!"

"goodbye, ms peretti!"

-

2 weeks later, rona was in her home, it was 11pm, and she was making some coffee so she could cram in some late work. she heaved a heavy sigh, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, yet duty calls and she could not do that. being a realtor was hard, but being one of the best was even more difficult and tumultuous.

as she was walking to her office, she heard a ding come from her phone in her hand. she picked it up.

Olive Ostrovsky  
\- SOS. 766 Miners Ln.

rona quickly dropped her mug of coffee and it splattered all over the floor. she slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed her keys, running out to her car.

to her surprise, olive's house was only a 10 minute drive. however, rona didn't know if 10 minutes was too long, or not. she texted olive back.

You  
\- On my way.

Olive Ostrovsky  
\- OK.

the house looked friendly on the outside, it was navy, and white, and all around aesthetically pleasing. but when you looked closer, things were off. shutters were shut, the plant out front was dead, there were no toys in the yard, and the garage was empty except for a lone SUV parked in the center. the house had this feeling over it, like it radiated anger, or harsh emotions that rona couldn't put into words. when she exited her car and went to the doorstep she heard a loud crash and a yell.

"olive! get down here! now! olive!" things were being pushed out of the way, and shoved. he was angry. very angry. rona quickly dialed 911 and told them of the situation. there were police in front of the house in less than 10 minutes.

"olive! olive, what is this bullshit? why are their police? did you call the police?" olive screamed a "no! no! i swear!" to which rona heard stomping. rona couldn't take it anymore, she ran inside with the police.

"mr. ostrovsky, you are under arrest for domestic battery and abuse towards a minor. you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court." olive's dad's head dropped. he scoffed.

"this is unbelievable." he mumbled. the police slowly approached olive, and kneeled down in front of her. they were asking her questions. a lot of questions. olive looked overwhelmed and scared.

"o-okay. could you please, let the girl breathe. i will give you my address and number, you can interview her later when it isn't 11pm, and she isn't scared out of her mind." the police understood rona's argument. rona held out her hand for olive and olive took it with hesitation. she wasn't crying, she was emotionless.

the drive back to rona's house was silent. "you can sleep in the guest room, and for breakfast i'll make whatever you want. i'll do whatever." olive nodded without making a sound.

rona showed her straight to the guest bedroom and gave olive one of her sweatshirts, which was way too big on olive, but it worked. olive almost immediately fell asleep once she got into bed. rona sighed and cleaned up the coffee she had spilled earlier. she walked upstairs and fell asleep herself. glad that olive was safe, in a bed, and not in any dangerous area. she was okay. and 4 months later, that guest bedroom became her permanent bedroom, and her favorite breakfast, became a daily breakfast, and rona's house, became olive's too.


End file.
